Hundred Stories
by AllenLawz13
Summary: Modern AU. The Strawhats, Ace, Law, Marco, and Kidd gather at Usopp's house a week before Halloween for a sleepover. They end up playing a Hundred Stories to pass the time. First fic, may be kind of crappy. Please R&R! Slight horror. You've been warned! Will update soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Bored

It was a week before Halloween came along, and the Strawhats, Ace, Law, Kidd and Marco were in Usopp"s basement, completely bored out of their minds. Did I mention that it was at night? Yes, I'm talking about a sleepover, because Luffy had insisted on it.

"So….. Anyone had any ideas about what we can do?" Nami questioned.

"Eh… I have no idea!" Luffy happily stated.

"Hmm…. How 'bout we do the hundred stories?" Usopp suggested.

Everyone stared at him in silence, save for Robin, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Usopp sweat dropped, until Robin broke the silence. "The hundred stories is a game. All of us have lighted candles, and the lights are off. We sit in a circle, going around telling ghost/horror stories. After we finish our story, we blow out our candles. They say after the last candle is out, something appears." Robin finished explaining.

Once again, the room was met by silence as everyone contemplated whether or not to play the game. "Why not." Marco was the first one to answer.

"Sounds like fun!" Luffy almost shouted.

"Eh. Whatev-zzzzzzz." Ace said, just before he fell asleep (again).

After that, murmurs of approval went around. Robin smiled. "Well, Usopp, do you have 13 candles?"

"Hmm… Let me ask Dad." Usopp ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, Usopp reappeared, holding 13 candles. He handed them out, as Sanji lit them. After gathering into a circle, Luffy turned the lights off. "So… Who's starting first?" Luffy questioned.

"Good question…. No answer." Zoro stated.

"Oh, oh! Can I go first?" Luffy excitedly shouted.

Nami sighed and rolled her eyes, as Robin smiled. "Sure. Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Girl and the Toy Clown

"Ok. My story is about a girl and a toy clown she'd bought." Luffy began.

"Ohhh… A story about a clown… There's never a good ending to those type of stories." Usopp whispered to Zoro. Zoro glared at him, and Usopp shied away.

"The girl's name is Sherry. When she was 8 years old, she was skipping through town when a small clown doll sitting on the window display in a pawn shop caught her eye.' Luffy continued. "Sherry walked into the shop, asking the clerk inside. The clerk was an old man. What people didn't know was that the pawn shop often sold cursed items."

Nami gulped and edged closer to Sanji, whose eyes were now hearts. Chopper did the same and moved closer to Robin, who only smiled at him and refocused on the tale. "Little Sherry certainly didn't know that. When asked how much the doll was, the old man made Sherry promise to never place the doll in the basement. Sherry didn't pay attention too much attention and only cared about buying the doll. After making sure that the girl knew about the warning, the old man let her buy the doll."

Ace was now awake and (yeah, I did this on purpose) completely scared. He unconsciously shifted closer to Marco. Marco, not looking down, smirked. "The girl was so happy, that she forgot about the old man's warning. Years later, when she was 18, Sherry was cleaning out her room. She stumbled across the clown doll. Thinking it was childish to keep in her room, she placed it in the basement. That night, the doll glowed a ghastly green, its' eyes glowed red with evil."

By now, everyone was scared, except for Marco, Robin, Zoro, Law and Kidd. Brook and Franky were trying to tune the story out, but sadly, failing. Chopper had his head buried in Robin's shirt, as Robin stroked his head, attempting to comfort the reindeer. Nami was now practically hugging Sanji, who seemed scared as well. Usopp looked ready to dash out of the room. Ace was clutching Marco's shirt, his body close to the other mans'. Marco didn't seem disturbed, only hugging the raven-haired man closer. Zoro had his eyes closed, looking like he was asleep. Law and Kidd were having a silent stare-down.

"The next day, Sherry was home alone, studying in her room. All of a sudden, she heard a voice saying, 'Sherry, I'm on the staircase'. Shrugging it off as the house creaking, she continued studying. 2 minutes later, she heard it saying 'Sherry, Sherry, I'm in the kitchen.' Now slightly more scared, she turned on the radio, an attempt to drown the voice out. 'Sherry, Sherry, I'm getting a knife~'. Sherry got up and closed the door. 'Sherry, Sherry, I'm on the staircase~'. She tried to tune the voice out and concentrate on her work. 'Sherry, Sherry, I'm upstairs~'. Sherry ignored it. 'Sherry, Sherry, I'm outside your bedroom~'. Now more spooked, she considered phoning the police. 'Sherry, Sherry, I'm in your closet~'. The voice was closer and louder. She began reaching for the phone. 'Sherry, Sherry, I'm behind you~'. Phone in hand, she slowly turned around. There was no one there. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned back to her desk. To find…." Luffy's face was illuminated by the candle and was grinning at his friend's faces. "…the clown doll in front of her, wielding a knife. 'Sherry, that was cruel of you to abandon me in that cold basement' the doll said in a sickly sweet voice, frowning. 'I heard you got a new best friend. I thought you said that we were going to be friends forever, Sherry.' She tried to move, tried to speak, but she was paralyzed. 'So, if I can't have you….' the clown grinned evilly. 'Then no one can!' Grinning at her shocked face, it continued, 'Any last words, Sherry?' She opened her mouth to speak, and then….."

Everyone was practically holding their breath. "When the police arrived on scene, Sherry was on the floor, dead. The phone was out of her reach, and no one was around. So, who dialed the police? The clown grinned from its place on the windowsill in the pawn shop. Another day, another death… Life was normal. The End!" Luffy blew out his candle. Everyone simply stared at him. Nami began shaking him, almost in tears. "W-why was that so scary?!" She almost shouted. Even the calmest people had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Fu fu. So, who wants to go next?" Robin asked, looking at Law and Zoro, as both sat next to Luffy.

"I'll go" was Zoro's answer. Nami returned to her seat as Zoro began his tale.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Wandering Samurai

"In the Edo Age, there was a brave and loyal samurai. His name was Yamamoto. He'd vowed to always be loyal to his emperor no matter what might happen. Yamamoto was kind of dense, however. He didn't notice the fact that many people hated and envied him. People like his long-time, self-proclaimed rival, Kagami." Zoro began.

"Typical marimo." Sanji whispered to Nami who hushed him up.

Zoro, hearing this, glared at him before continuing. "Kagami hated him. Yamamoto was always the better of the two. They were after all twins. His hatred ran probably as deep as the ocean."

Now, almost everyone's attention was captured by the story. Sanji's mind had drifted off to other things, while Brook began playing a suspenseful melody on his violin. Law glared at him, and Brook quickly stopped playing.

"Yamamoto was unaware of his hatred, being dense. So, he didn't realize anything odd when his sword suddenly went missing overnight. For the next few months, he struggled to find a replacement."

"Finally, Kagami presented him with a beautiful sword, made with the finest metal found, forged by the best blacksmith alive. Yamamoto graciously accepted the sword, thinking that Kagami was a good brother for finding the sword. But, sometimes, beauty can be a dangerous thing."

Sanji began giggling at a thought, earning himself a dozen death glares. He shut up as Zoro continued. "One thing Yamamoto didn't know was that Kagami had made a deal with a local witch to curse the sword. The curse was that the first time Yamamoto drew the sword; he would automatically become a killing machine, capable of thinking, but incapable of resisting the urge to kill. And he would be forced to remain like this until someone managed to slay him. "

"For a couple of months, Japan remained peaceful. Until a scandal revealed that a lord was plotting to overthrow the emperor. Seeking revenge, he ordered that the lord's villages be burned. During one of the raids, Yamamoto was forced to draw his sword…. and ended up dying the village red. Unable to cope with what he'd just done, Yamamoto stumbled into a nearby forest and disappeared. Kagami, who'd been hiding, reported everything that'd happened to the emperor."

"Over the course of the next few years, Kagami quickly rose up through the ranks and eventually became the emperor's right hand man. What also rose with him were stories and murders. Stories of a mysterious swordsman who'd stay in a village for a night and disappear in the morning. They say his face was covered by bandages. The murders were of the local witch and a few other imperial guards."

The suspense began building up and everyone in the room was tense. Regardless, Zoro still continued. "The emperor, annoyed that he was losing so many guards, ordered that Kagami find the culprit. Kagami, smirking, walked home that night, unaware of the tragedy that was about to unfold."

"Upon reaching the doorway of his home, the stench of blood met his nose. Suspicious, he drew his sword and carefully made his way to the dining room. Kagami made his way into the dining room….only to be met by the back of the bandaged samurai. Hearing Kagami enter, he slowly turned around. 'Are you happy with what you'd done, Kagami?' he hissed. 'Ya-Yamamoto' Kagami gasped in surprise. 'Take a good look at what you've done' Yamamoto swept his arms around. Kagami looked around to find the bodies of his wife, and his son. 'You monster!' Kagami charged. Yamamoto stepped aside, dodging Kagami's blind attack. 'Yes. But who was my creator?' he replied calmly."

Zoro took a deep breath before talking again. Everyone was captivated by his story. "Kagami stumbled and slipped in the blood. He was met by the glassy eyes of his wife. Tears slid down his cheeks. '**I** was your creator. I don't deserve to live!' Kagami wailed. 'Yes, you don't. And I shall be the one to kill you.' Kagami turned his head, only to be met by Yamamoto's sword. With a single move, Yamamoto cleanly cut Kagami in half. He once again disappeared. The stories stopped. They say he still wanders around, looking for prey." With that, Zoro ended his story and blew his candle out. The room was met by silence.

Nami broke it. "Wow. What a story."

"Neh. But it wasn't really scary…" Luffy stated.

"Oh, shut up." Zoro snapped at Luffy.

"That was an interesting story, swordsman-kun. Now, long nose-kun, you're up next." Robin smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ring

"Ok," Usopp started. "My story has to do with a ring, a cursed one. It all began one day when a young girl found a-"

"Is this a typical story where the girl gets killed by the ring or something?" Nami asked.

"No! Now let me continue!" Usopp nearly shouted.

"Don't you dare talk to Nami- swan that way!" Sanji was now on fire.  
"Oi. Shut up, stupid love cook. I want to hear this." Zoro said, glaring at said person.

"What did you say, marimo!" Sanji was now extremely pissed off.

"I said, shut up, ero-cook!" Now an argument was beginning.

"O-oi. Can I tell my story, now?" Usopp asked, slightly scared.

"Hey, Luffy. Are your friends always like this?" Ace pointed at them with a questioning look on his face.

Luffy, not listening to him began breaking up the ensuing fight. "Guys! STOP!" He glared at the two.

"Tch."

"Hmph!"

"Go ahead, long nose-kun, tell us your story," Robin smiled at him.

"W-well, my story has to do with a young girl named Ichigo. She was a very curious child. One day, she was extremely bored, and decided to explore a nearby forest. Many villagers considered that village cursed, but Ichigo, being the girl she was, ignored their warnings."

Right now, everyone was listening intently to Usopp's story….except for Sanji and Zoro, who were having a silent glaring contest.

"Walking into the silent forest, she observed that though the forest seemed plentiful from outside, in reality, it was almost completely bare! Thinking it odd, but not really thinking into it, she continued into the forest. Somewhere along the way, the trees had slowly turned silver and gold."

Nami, hearing those words, started thinking about money. Robin glanced at her, already knowing what her best friend was thinking. Meanwhile, Ace had (once again) fallen silently asleep on Marco's shoulder. Zoro's head had snapped up at those words, and once again, refocused on the story, ignoring the glares the cook was directing at him.

Usopp took a deep breath and began talking again. "This change didn't go unnoticed by her. Then, she spotted a lake. Looking around, Ichigo found the place beautiful and unspoiled. As she began walking back, she vowed not to tell anyone about the place. Day after day, she went there to calm her mind and enjoy the peace. Little did she know that once, long ago, a series of mysterious murders had occurred there."

The word, "murders" had seemingly gotten everyone's attention again, including Sanji's.

"On one of her daily trips, Ichigo found a small ring on the shore of the lake. The ring had a simple gold band with a ruby. On the inside of the band was her name engraved there. Finding it pretty, and slightly mysterious, she decided to take the ring home with her. As soon as Ichigo entered the house, everyone noticed the ring, and they were automatically consumed with greed and want. That night, her family turned against each other, and began murdering/fighting."

"What a stupid girl." Kidd whispered to Law. Law grunted, agreeing, before their attention was snapped back to the story.

"Meanwhile, in her sleep, the ring possessed her. The stench of blood wafted into her room, and Ichigo feeling hungry, suddenly woke up. Still possessed, she walked into the living room, and upon seeing the corpses, began eating them."

Hearing this, a majority of the people there turned green. "….What an interesting person/ring. I would very much like to meet such a thing." Law mused.

"Me as well." Robin said chuckling.

Usopp, seeing his friends' faces, silently laughed. "You see, the mysterious murders' victims had always turned out to be in the forest, the bones picked clean. Hence the rumors of the cursed forest. The next morning, the villagers had the bodies of the family, expect they were just skeletons now, and had been picked clean. There was no trace of Ichigo anywhere. So, the people came to the conclusion that she killed and ate them, before fleeing."

Everyone was currently shocked, save for Ace, who had woken up, Marco and Law. Why? Because Ace worked with the police and had seen and heard worse. Law was a surgeon and had treated more gruesome patients. And Marco was just Marco, never shocked at anything, and always calm (sigh).

Seeing their expressions, Usopp decided to quickly finish up his story. "Many people say that the ring allowed to become immortal, and every now and then, whenever young people go missing, they attribute it to her. They say that she'll wander around at night, looking for fresh prey. The end!"

Nami punched him. "That was disgusting! And why was the ending so cheerful?!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Hey! That was the scariest story I had!" Usopp protested.

"Well, Franky, seems like you're up next." Ace stated, with a glance at the human turned humanoid.

"SUPER!" Franky yelled, doing his usual pose.

"….Your brother has such weird friends." Marco said to Ace.

"Ha ha. Well, he IS weird himself…" Ace replied, watching the battle (Nami/Sanji vs Usopp) and Luffy trying (but failing. But hey, it's the thought that counts.) to break them up.

"Yeah….But one would think that weirdness has a li-" Marco didn't finish his sentence as Luffy suddenly crashed into Ace.

"You ok?" Marco asked, as he lifted Luffy off of his older brother. Ace sweatdropped.

"You know, I think you're right. Weirdness does have a limit." Suddenly, the room felt a bit too quiet. Looking up, the two found out the reason why. Robin had used her devils' fruit to silence the fighters.

"Franky, you can begin now." Robin said with a smile.

"SUPER! Thanks sis!" Franky said, once a again doing his pose.

A/N: Hey guys~ Sorry for the late update! I've just been really busy and had a lot of tests as well and even though its' winter break, my life is still hectic….. So, I'm really sorry! There's no telling when the next update will be, and it might even be in March Break! I'll try, but life is uncertain at times…..Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ Thanks to all who reviewed/favourited/followed this story. And happy new year~ Wish y'all the best in 2014~


End file.
